No Fear, No Regret
by Shanynde
Summary: Season 4: Will is again trying to help his students. He seems worried about Tina. She has decided to move to Chicago after graduation. Will worries that this reason is only because of Mike. He tries to tell her she is making a mistake. Tina explains why she wants to go to Chicago. Mostly TIKE, but more Will seeing that Tina has grown up.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Though if the writers of Glee want to use this idea, they have my full permission.

Will's POV:

Will was having a great year. He had married Emma and his Glee Club had won sectionals and regionals. They were preparing for Nationals. His seniors were starting to get their acceptance letters. Blaine was going to New York, Artie to study film in LA and Sam to Oklahoma where he got a scholarship to swim. Brittney would graduate and was still figuring out where she'd go. He couldn't be prouder.

That being said he was also worried. He looked over at Tina Cohen-Chang and sighed. Tina, who had become so talented and confident, was not going to New York. She didn't even apply. She was going to Chicago. Yes, Northwestern was a wonderful school, but Will couldn't help and see that the main reason of her choice was because of her boyfriend.

Needless to say, the relationships of his Glee kids changed a lot over the last year. Finn and Rachel had broken up, and had gotten into a shouting match at his wedding. Sam and Mercedes were not able to stay together. Kurt had been accepted into NYADA for their Winter Semester. He and Blaine had broken up on Valentine's Day. Will didn't understand it.

He did not understand Mike and Tina's relationship. Mike was dancing at an Academy in Chicago and taking night classes in business. Tina drove down to Chicago periodically. They were always texting and talking. One of the new boys had tried to date Tina, but Tina shot him down. She was determined to stay faithful to a boy who lived far away.

Will shook his head, feeling guilty. He liked Mike and Tina, but he needed them to understand that the statistics were just not with them. It was practically impossible for a couple to survive out of high school. Better to have a little pain now then suffer through a divorce.

"Tina, could I talk to you for a minute," Will asked as the other students filed out of the room.

"Yeah, sure, what do you need," Tina asked as she put down her bag.

"I'm curious why you didn't apply to NYADA like Rachel and Kurt. Or why you aren't going to LA like Artie?"

Tina smiled slightly, "Northwestern has an amazing theatre and performance major. Plus they have a great phycology program. I'd like to minor in it; I'm good at helping people fix their problems."

"Tina," Will paused but then steered ahead, "Forgive me for being blunt, but I think you're making a mistake if you're going to Chicago just to be with Mike."

"How am I making a mistake," Tina asked quietly.

"The odds of you two staying together are not very good." He began to say. "I don't want you to throw your dreams away."

"Why didn't you give this speech to Finn and Rachel? Or Blaine and Kurt?" Tina asked defensively.

"Honestly," he began, "I never gave Finn and Rachel this talk because their parents and friends trying to tell them that were are making a mistake. Finn saw it and broke it off. No one has warned you yet."

"Do you see a ring on my finger?" Tina asked, holding her hands up.

Will shook his head, "Blaine and Kurt are no longer together. You are the last couple to still be together. Don't you see why it seems odd that the two of you are still together? I don't want you to limit yourself."

"How would going to Chicago be me limiting myself? Northwestern is one of the best. Do you honestly think that I'd follow Mike without thinking about my future? And Kurt and Blaine are getting back together. They just need a little time." Tina angrily countered.

Will paused, "I married my girlfriend right out of high school. She was my first love, but we all know how that ended. It didn't work out, and we aren't friends. Do you want to take that chance with Mike?"

For a moment Tina was silent, and Will was sure that she would cry. Tina looked at him and Will saw that he could not have been more wrong. Tina was not sad or heartbroken. Tina was angry. He had seen a little of this when she had called the Glee Club out before Nationals the year before. Will saw her tense and then she began to speak.

"We're not like Finn and Rachel. We're going to chase our dreams. I won't limit Mike. I'd hate myself if I did. He feels the same. Dreams change, these past eight months has shown me so much. I crave the spotlight, and trust me; I will keep pushing for it at Northwestern. Mike and I will shine, and we will support and love each other."

Tina pushed on, "But understand this, I don't want to keep having a long distance relationship. I want to be with Mike. I want to eat lunch with him, watch him dance and hold his hand as we walk down the street. I want to sing at Northwestern, and perform in their theatre. Just because I want to go to Chicago does not mean that we're going to get married or that I will put my life on hold."

She had changed in the past three years, Will saw that then. The shy Goth girl was gone. In her place was a confident young woman who was sure of herself. Her backbone showed; her self-assurance of the situation was unparalleled. Her face projected poise and knowledge.

"Mr. Schu, Mike makes me feel safe; I can just be myself in front of him. We don't have to pretend with each other. Don't you see how amazing that is? I love him, and I'm not willing to give him up. All the success in the world doesn't matter if the person you love isn't there next to you." She moved to put her coat on and walked to the door.

Tina paused at the door and turned around. "Mike is it for me. We love each other. I can't live a life that is filled with regrets. If we don't work out, it won't be because we didn't try our hardest. Can you say the same about your life?" Tina finished as she walked out, without sparing a glance back.

Will watched her walk away and then sat down. His thoughts were singled on the last thing Tina said. It was true, fear and apprehension had not allowed him to push for his dreams to happen. He was happy now, his dreams had changed. If his dreams could change, why couldn't hers? She was right, Northwestern was a great school and Tina would shine there. One thing was certain. Tina Cohen-Chang was going to take the world by storm.


End file.
